thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sodor/Season 1
The first season of the Sodor fanseries takes place outside of the canon television series, and as such features one-shot characters from the HiT era of the show, characters from The Railway Series that have not appeared in the show yet, and characters created by the fandom. Specials * Where Our Story Begins - A wise blue engine, a strong tender engine afraid of the rain, and a proud but arrogant express engine help each other out of trouble and become good friends. Meanwhile, a tank engine wants to come out of the shunting yard to see the world, but he must weather the antics of the Troublesome Trucks and a great deal of trouble first. ** Adapted from ''The Three Railway Engines and Thomas the Tank Engine by Wilbert Awdry, the first seven episodes of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, The Adventure Begins, and the first seven "episodes"/chapters of'' Thomas Abridged'' by ToonGuy'' * Our Story Continues - Thomas receives a branchline, finds himself in hot waters with a guard, gets fish stuck in his boiler, and learns that non-rail vehicles can be as useful as he and his friends. Meanwhile, a newcomer gets rough with the coaches and must redeem himself to regain respect; when James, Gordon, and Henry decide to go on strike after a series of mishaps, the Fat Controller buys a new shunter to do their work with Thomas and Edward. ** Adapted from ''James the Red Engine, Tank Engine Thomas Again, and Troublesome Engines by the Reverend W. Awdry, the episodes "James and the Coaches", "Troublesome Trucks", "James and the Express", "Thomas and the Guard", "Thomas Goes Fishing", "Thomas, Terence and the Snow", "Thomas and Bertie", "Tenders and Turntables", "Trouble in the Shed", "Percy Runs Away", and "Henry and the Elephant", and the fanfictions Troublesome Engines (Chase Thede) and chapters 8-17 and 97 of'' Thomas Abridged * The Rails to Redemption - Henry is ill yet again and requires special Welsh coal, and eventually a new shape, to get better; Thomas gets into trouble with a constable and the Fat Controller recruits a tram engine he met while on holiday; in an attempt to weasel out of pulling a special goods train, Gordon ends up falling into a ditch and must earn his respect back before the Queen of England pays a visit to the Island. ** Adapted from ''Henry the Green Engine, Toby the Tram Engine, and Gordon the Big Engine by the Reverend W. Awdry, the episodes "Coal", "The Flying Kipper", "Whistles and Sneezes", "Toby and the Stout Gentleman", "Thomas in Trouble", "Dirty Objects", "Off the Rails", "Down the Mine", "Thomas' Christmas Party", "A Scarf for Percy", "The Trouble with Mud", and "Paint Pots and Queens", the fanfiction of the same title, and chapters 18-26, 53, 62, and 101 of'' Thomas Abridged * The Eight Famous Engines - The Fat Controller arranges a trip to London as Edward proves that even though he may be old, he still has plenty of life left in him, Percy has enough of being ordered about, gets reallocated to Thomas' branch line, and befriends a Great Western engine who eventually gets picked on by a devious diesel shunter, Gordon wants to know the real name of the big station at London, and Thomas ends up damaging his front while demonstrating how his race with Bertie went to a visitor. ** Adapted from ''Edward the Blue Engine, Percy the Small Engine, the book of the same title, and Duck and the Diesel Engine by the Reverend W. Awdry, the episodes "Cows", "Bertie's Chase", "Saved from Scrap", "Old Iron", "Percy and the Signal", "Duck Takes Charge", "Percy and Harold", "Percy Takes the Plunge", "Pop Goes the Diesel", "Dirty Work", "A Close Shave", "Percy's Promise", "Time for Trouble", "Gordon and the Famous Visitor", and "Thomas and the Special Letter", and chapters 28-31, 33-35, 37-40, 54-56, and 100 of'' Thomas Abridged * Enterprising Engines - ** Adapted from ''The Twin Engines, Branch Line Engines, Main Line Engines, the book of the same title, and Oliver the Western Engine by the Reverend W. Awdry, the episodes "Break Van", "The Deputation", "Thomas Comes to Breakfast", "Daisy", "Percy's Predicament", "The Diseasel", "Wrong Road", "Edward's Exploit", "Donald's Duck", "Buzz, Buzz", "Tender Engines", "Escape!", "Oliver Owns Up", "Bulgy", "Toad Stands By", and "Bulls Eyes", and chapters 42-49, 57, 69, 72-75, and 98-99 of'' Thomas Abridged Episodes * Thomas Has Some Fun - Thomas tries not to get involved with Diesel and Daisy's pranks. ** Written by Ryan Bannon; loosely adapted from the episode of the same title from Daniel Alsop's ''Thomas and Friends webseries'' * The Law Breaker Delinquent Road Party - Donald and Douglas meet a trio of the loudest and disruptive road vehicles ever. Meanwhile, Thomas and Percy spend the night with Bill and Ben. * Diesel's Day - Duck, the Great Western engine, becomes wary when Sir Topham Hatt sends Diesel back to work with him, Thomas, Percy, and Toby. * Marcus, We'll Never Forget About You - Duck and Oliver find a new friend in Marcus, a famous engine from the mainland, but while pulling a heavy train, Marcus' boiler blows up and he ceases to live. ** Written by Daniel Van Ness * Gordon the Builder - The Steam Team attempt to build a shed after Gordon gets inspired by Grand Designs - with rather interesting results. ** Adapted from a fanfiction by ToonGuy * Locked Out! - Ryan takes Thomas' place in Tidmouth Sheds, and Thomas has a hard time finding somewhere to sleep for the night. ** Adapted from a fanfiction by Chase Thede * Polar Bear - While performing a rescue at Wellsworth, Bear's weight buckles the tracks underneath him. Henry finds the incident a joke, but he derails at trap-points and the tables are turned. ** Adapted from ''Winter Engines, a volume of the Expanded Railway Series on Sodor Island Fansite'' * Double the Trouble - The SodOil Refinery is announced. Toby falls ill during construction, and Edward must take his place temporarily, leaving Douglas to work on his branchline. While there, however, Bill and Ben tease him, and it's up to Donald to put things right. ** Adapted from ''Sodor Oil Engines, a volume of the Expanded Railway Series * Thomas vs. Drampf - A mayoral race between Thomas and John Drampf occurs on Sodor, and when things go awry, a violent battle ensues. ** ''Adapted from a side-plot ongoing through season 4 of ToonGuy's ''Thomas Abridged * The Universal Remote - The Sodor Steamworks build a remote that can make anything happen on the railway - but James' driver mistakes it for coal and accidentally puts it inside his firebox, making anything in his way run amok. ** ''Written by Ryan Bannon * The Fat Controller's Diary - Gordon finds himself in trouble with the Fat Controller when he ends up boosting Percy's mail run too fast, and when he reads from the Fat Controller's journal, he gets into even more hot waters with both him and the railway inspector. ** Written by Ryan Bannon; inspired by a similar story by Maddalonefarms * Scrambled Eggs - Thomas' weight exceeds a bridge limit given by the Fat Controller, so he must work on Edward's branchline instead. On the way, a lorry filled with eggs ends up stuck on a crossing, and Thomas is sent barging into it - sending the eggs all over him and making him an easy target for Bill and Ben's teasing. ** Adapted from the story of the same name from ''Thomas and the Twins by Christopher Awdry'' * Category:Episodes